


Purple Pentagram

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Group Sex, Implied Pregnancy, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Other, Sex Magic, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, noncon, not sam or dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by witches with big plans to summon the tentacle monster of their dreams, but they'll need more than one Winchester to get the job done.(That's a terrible summary but it's pretty much pwp tentacle porn so there ya go)Noncon because the boys don't consent to this but are kinda down but only because monster magic





	1. Sam's POV

Sam's vision was hazy when he opened his eyes. The walls around him were cast in shades of purple, the corners filled with deep shadow. There was a low humming sound filling the air and disorienting him further.

When his vision cleared he could suddenly see the people wearing black robes standing around him. He was seated in the center of their circle. He was completely naked. His hands were bound behind his back and he was gagged. With some effort he could escape the rope around his wrists, but it would take him a minute with how carelessly tight he had been bound.

His head stopped spinning and he listened to the hum to hear that was it was made up of female voices chanting in Latin, all in unison. Sam's heart pounded. Still disoriented, he didn't know where he was or what was happening. He understood their words; they were summoning something and he was their sacrifice. The group didn't respond to his muffled screams.

So close. He was so close to escaping the rope, but the hooded people had other plans. Above him, something shadowy, purple, and dark swirled on the ceiling. Sam couldn't see inside, but he imagined it was some kind of portal.

The chanting grew louder and the words changed to begging the being to accept their sacrifice and honor them with some sort of gift. Sam couldn't imagine what kind of creature they thought they had summoned until it reached through the portal. Sam panicked, so close to freedom, but as the rope dropped from his sore wrists and pulled the gag from his mouth one long tentacle came down from the ceiling.

It slid over his shoulder and down his chest sending warm tingles through his body. The tentacle wrapped around his waist and lifted him into the air. He clawed at it and tried to wriggle free but it only squeezed him tighter, each movement of the tentacle sending more of the pleasant tingles through his body drawing a moan from his lips.

More of the creature's tentacles came down. They twisted around his thighs, covering his legs down to his ankles. The pleasure from being touched by the creature was too much for Sam to keep fighting. His cock was hard and all he wanted for for the monster to touch it, let him cum. He knew he needed to get away but he couldn't muster the will to move. He just let the creature spread his legs wide.

More tentacles came down from the ceiling. One teased his soft lips, its caress sending more little sparks of pleasure through him. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed. The tentacle slid into his mouth, running over his tongue. His hips jerked at the sensation of those little sparks on his tongue. It pushed its way into the back of his throat. He gagged and choked at first, but then his gag reflex seemed to shut down or at least it wasn't as important as the pleasure anymore. Sam could feel it in his throat as it moved in and out. He could taste it on his tongue. It seemed to be filling the air with something hazy and pleasant, pushing it straight into his lungs.

His cock throbbed. He imagined his balls turning purple, but it didn't hurt. The need was unbearable yet he was content to let the monster have his way with him. The endless stream of pleasure seemed to be turning his brain to mush. Everything was tingling sparks of wonderful.

Sam sucked enthusiastically on the tentacle in his mouth. He was greedy in his lust.

Another tentacle prodded at his tight hole. This one was wet with something gooey that burned as much as it tingled, but it made his cock leak, made him all more desperate. He wanted that thing inside of him and he got it.

Too thick and too much and too weird, but _so good_ , it forced its way inside of Sam's body. When Sam's hole clenched around it, he got a warm gush of the hot sticky stuff making his insides burn and his cock drip a stream of precum onto the floor down below.

His need for release was becoming too much. More than all of the pleasant tingling and burning could ignore. Tears welled in his eyes.

He screamed and tried to squirm away, but he was so wrapped up in the tentacles so weak with pleasure that his struggles were useless. The tentacle in his ass began to pump in and out making Sam scream and pleasure and agony as it pressed against his prostate.

More tentacles, these ones on his cock. He cried and thrashed as his dick was caught by the monster's tingling skin. Pressure continued to build inside of him, never ending no release just constant unrelenting pleasure that was too much and not enough all the same time and why couldn't he cum he needed to cum!

His ass was so full of the burning goo. Both ends of were fucked rough by tentacles. The one wrapped around his cock played lightly with the head, wriggling in such away as to massage his balls, but it never ended. Sam was screaming endlessly now, begging the torture to end.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the tentacle around his cock disappeared and something warm and wet covered the end of his cock. Pressure increased on his prostate. His screams were muffled by the tentacle in his throat as he finally came. The wet heat on his cock came and went but his orgasm continued as the monster milked him for all that he hand until it was too much and he collapsed, hanging limp in the monster's arms.


	2. Dean's POV

Dean ran through the halls of high school. He knew they were here. They'd found that weird purple pentagram in the basement the day before while investigating the school. It had to be where they'd taken Sam. He could hardly imagine what those witches had done to him. He hadn't found anything before on what would happen to the sacrifice, but a sacrifice was usually killed weren't they? They hadn't found out much about the creature that thing was used to summon before Sam disappeared.

He found the door labeled "Basement Access" and kicked it open. He took the stairs two at a time and followed the sound of chanting into the darkest recesses of the building running past cobwebs and moldy pillars that had to be a heath hazard. Dean found the room where the chanting was coming from and kicked that door in, too.

Sam was hanging from the ceiling. A creature with thick pink tentacles was holding him tight and he was screaming around a tentacle in his mouth. His cock was hard. Dean tried not to look he really did, but his brother's fucking horse cock was hard and red and wet and great now Dean was hard, too.

Even better, all the chanting witches dropped their black robes to the floor leaving their bodies naked. All eyes were on Dean, looking as if he had been expected.

They stalked towards him with dark hooded eyes. He could smell the arousal in the room. Soft hands grabbed him, too many of them for him to get away. Too many hungry and beautiful faces.

"Whoa, easy ladies-" Dean started before he was thrown to the floor landing hard on his back.

Dean was covered in soft female bodies. Two of them kissed and sucked on his neck, running their hands down his chest under his shirt, nails scraping over sensitive nipples.

"Look, I don't know what this is and any other time I'd be more than down- whoa hey!" He yelled as the other girls stripped him of his clothes. "Seriously, girls, you're all," his eyes roamed over naked bodies, "so so sexy, but I really gotta take my brother and run."

Soft lips covered his. Dean couldn't help himself. There were soft hands rubbing every part of him. Wet lips everywhere else. With the sweet taste of a woman's lips on his he was done for. Dean groaned and let her kiss him, her tongue stroking his expertly. Lips found his cock, more than one pair, and he could feel the girls kissing around his dick, tongues meeting as they wrapped around his flesh.

"Ohmygod," he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. He grabbed the woman on top of him and pulled her closer. Other girls kissed and suck at his thighs, his chest, his stomach. No part of him was left untouched.

The sounds of moaning and wet squishing filled the air. As if through a fog, Dean looked up to see the monster fucking his brother in the ass with a tentacle. Sam was squirming and whining above them. He looked like he was having a good time, cock all hard and leaking.

His attention was called back to the girls as one climbed on top of him and sat down slowly on his cock. They both groaned as she sank down, silken and hot around him. She rode him hard like getting him off was her sole purpose. The other girls were still kissing every part of him, kissing each other, licking his cock and the girl riding him's pussy making her squeal and clench. Dean could hardly decide who to watch there was so much sex happening. Through it all he could hear his brother's moans and the wet squelching of his ass stuff full of monster tentacle.

It was embarrassingly soon before he came and without even getting herself off, the woman climbed off of him and the next one climbed aboard.

Dean tried to squirm away expecting to be going soft and sensitive after an orgasm like that but it was just as good as the first one when her pussy swallowed up his cock. Orgasm after orgasm they each took his cum and switched places until he had filled up all six of the witches and they left him sweating, panting, and fucked stupid on the floor.

Dean looked up to see them all approaching his brother forming a line. He tried to warn them away, tell them not to touch his brother, but he could barely get any words out.

Sam was screaming. Dean couldn't quite see what was happening. He was writhing, too many tentacles holding him exactly how the monster wanted him. Each of the girls took a turn between his legs making him scream each time.

The last one stepped up and finally Dean could see what they were up to. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and the monster force Sam to cum in her mouth, using him like a puppet.

This time though, Sam fell unconscious and the monster let him drop to the ground. Dean crawled weakly to his brother and checked for a pulse letting himself relax as he felt a heart beat under his fingers, too exhausted to worry about the witches who were clearing out or the monster that had disappeared from the ceiling.

A few hours later, the boys woke up still laying on the basement floor. They stared weakly up at the ceiling.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam rasped.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I... I'm pretty sure they used us to make monster babies..."

"I feel so violated."

"Well... you kinda were."

"Shut up. I mean... monster babies?" Dean gave his brother a look of disbelief.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah they needed a vessel for the monster's eggs. I guess they knew you'd come after me 'cause they needed your sperm, too. That's what I was reading about when you left and those witches showed up. At least that's what I remember. It's still kind of foggy."

Dean was disgusted. "So... we made monster babies together...?"

"We gotta find those witches," Sam said in confirmation.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna roast 'em. Those bitches are toast."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
